fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Highway
Mario Kart Highway is an upcoming Mario Kart game also known as MKH. This game uses the glider and underwater racing from MK7 and anti gravity from MK8, in this game players can race underground by getting a spin-drill item as well as new high speed karts Cups Mushroom Cup: Mushroom Valley: A triangle shaped course that is based of Wii Mushroom Gorge Peach Circit: A course that goes round Peaches Castle and gliding out of the balconys. Wooden Raceway: Based of N64 Mario Raceway and N64 Royal Raceway Bowsers Mushroom Machine: A Bowser Castle like course that has special Item Boxes containing Mushrooms,Triple Mushroom or Gold Mushroom Flower Cup: Daisy Gardens: A basic garden with many fountains as well as a statue of Daisy in some daisy flowers. Goomba Gorge: A mountain like track with many Goombas as well as Goomboss at the end of the level. Bob-Omb Factory: Based of the course in Mario Party 9 DK Treehouse: Starts in a treehouse and races through the jungle before going back across a bridge Star Cup: Rosalina's Luma Hospital: A track based on Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 Koopa Lake: Uses mostley underwater racing, based on Wii Koopa Cape Baby Mario's Crib: A short course like GCN Baby Park with 6 laps than the usual 3 Waluigi Bay: A beach course themed around Waluigi Special Cup Moonview Bridge: Based of Moonview Highway and Toads Turnpike Bowsers Castle: A basic castle with lots of Lava Luma Lane: Represents SMG3 Rainbow Road: Based on SMG2 and 3 Shell Cup: Wii Toads Factory GCN Baby Park SNES Donut Plains 1 3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon Bannana Cup N64 Toads Turnpike GBA Boo Lake DS Figure 8 Circuit Wii Wario's Gold Mine Leaf Cup SNES Vanila Lake 2 GCN Bowsers Castle DS Mario Circuit Wii Grumble Volcano Coin Cup N64 Royal Raceway GBA Sunset Wilds 3DS Rock Rock Mountain GCN Yoshi Circuit Lightning Cup Wii Dry Dry Ruins DS Bowsers Castle 3DS DK Jungle N64 Rainbow Road Characters Already Unlocked Mario,Luigi,Peach,Daisy,DK,Toad,Bowser,Wario,Waluigi,Koopa,Yoshi,Boo Unlockables Baby Mario,Baby Luigi,Baby Peach,Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Rosalina, Baby Rosalina, Baby Yoshi, Birdo, King Boo, Dry Bowser, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Metal Mario,Toadette, Shy Guy, Paratroopa, Bowser Jr, Baby Bowser, Metal Luigi, Cosmic Clone, Funky Kong (reduced stats.) Battle Stages New Retro Acorn Plains SNES Battle Course 2 DK House N64 Double Deck Koopa Cave GBA Battle Course 1 Cosmic Cove GCN Luigi's Mansion Boo Mansion DS Tart Top Bowser Beach Wii Funky Stadium Rosalina's Ice Rink 3DS Sherbert Rink Toad Road Wii U ??? Items NEW OLD Triple Fake All items from MKW, MK7 and MK8 except the Thunder Cloud Triple Bob-omb Fake Coin Yoshi Cookie Flying Red Shell Flying Green Shell Triple Flying Red Shell Triple Flying Green Shell Modes Grand Prix, VS, Team Grand Prix, Multiplayer VS, Mirror VS, Time Trials, Time Trials Mirror, Battle, Mirror Battle, Worldwide, Continental, Team Worldwides, Worldwide No Items, Worldwide Mushrooms only and 200cc Grand Prix for pros 200cc: Other Players use shortcuts and powerfull items come up often Time Trials Mirror: Mirror Time Trials Worldwide Mushrooms only: Mega Mushrooms, Gold Mushrooms, Mushrooms and Triple Mushroom come up only Team Worldwide: All players are split into 2 or 3 teams with 9 players, there are 3 teams of 3 a blue, a red and a green team Mirror Battle: Battle Courses in mirror mode. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Track Racing Category:Mario Kart (series)